starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Império Yuuzhan Vong
O império Yuuzhan Vong foi o império interestelar formado pelos Yuuzhan Vong durante o seu assalto à galáxia. História Não existia tecnicamente o Império até o Senhor Supremo Shimrra Jamaane tomar posse formal da capital social galáctica, a recém-capturada Coruscant, e nomeou-a o novo planeta natal dos Yuuzhan Vong, chamado agora de Yuuzhan'tar. Apesar da vitória alcançada em tomar a capital do inimigo, a casta guerreira tinha sofrido baixas horríveis, o que os obrigou a consolidar seu território recém-adquirido. A fim de compensar a perda de poder das tropas, eles forçaram uma reorganização das suas forças conforme ordenado pelo Senhor Supremo e colocaram soldados-escravos e auxiliares para defender essas posições.The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way O Império foi dissolvido durante a Batalha de Yuuzhan'tar, quando a Aliança Galáctica retomou Coruscant dos invasores e matou o Senhor Supremo Shimrra.The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force Governo ]] O chefe do império era o Senhor Supremo, que era auxiliado pelo Grande Conselho, formado pelos chefes das quatro castas. O Warmaster, Alto Prefeito, e Altíssimo Sacerdote eram posições conhecidas por terem um assento no Conselho. Em caso de morte do Senhor Supremo, havia tipicamente um herdeiro presente para ascender à liderança do império Yuuzhan Vong. Entre suas políticas, era considerado um dever punir a insubordinação dos indivíduos de baixa patente.The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way Conforme a tradição, esperava-se que um líder recém-ungido matasse seus antecessores.The New Jedi Order: Traitor. Planetas locais eram governados pela casta Intendente com o Alto Prefeito administrando os mundos sob seu comando. No entanto, conhecia-se alguns sistemas que haviam tido a permissão de selecionar Domínios. Os membros da casta Clérica eram colocados para gerenciar cerimônias e assegurar a lealdade das massas. Conforme os acontecimentos na guerra progrediram, eles notaram um aumento preocupante das reuniões clandestinas entre as castas mais baixas, como as Os Envergonhados, que começaram a venerar os Jedi.The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way A Ordem de Yun-Yuuzhan eram notavelmente uma força política poderosa dentro do império até que seus membros foram executados por Tsavong Lah. Forças Armadas Visão Geral O Império Militar dos Yuuzhan Vong consistiu-se na Casta Guerreira, que liderou ambas as suas frotas, bem como as suas forças terrestres. Elementos de suporte incluíam a raça servidora Chazrach,The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught assim como escravos que foram convertidos em Thralls através do uso do Coral Surge.The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force Havia certos elementos de elite dentro das forças armadas do império que incluíam a Praetorite Vong. Os guerreiros Vong eram reconhecidos por serem corajosos, terem pouco medo da morte, raramente recuassem e nunca se rendessem. Isso fez com que esses potentes guerreiros fossem obedientes; seguindo as cadeias de comando e sendo disciplinados. No entanto, essas mesmas virtudes também foram pontos fracos, já que eles raramente empregavam outras táticas além das previstas; sua obediência significava que eles não eram flexíveis, apenas seguiam aos seus superiores. Sua bravura fazia com que eles pudessem ser temerários, e se tornava uma desvantagem em situações que exigissem maior reflexão.The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way Isso mudou um pouco durante a gestão oe Warmaster Nas Choka, que começou a incentivar seus subordinados a mudar seu pensamento e permitiu-os recuar em combates a fim de preservar as suas forças. Comunicações dos estrangeiros que contactaram uma frota Vong tipicamente eram recebidas pela menor patente de guerreiro dentro da frota. Se o orador conseguisse convencer essa pessoa de seu valor, em seguida, o guerreiro alertaria um superior de seu achado. Assim, o contatante acabaria falando com um guerreiro de patente mais elevada e teria que provar o seu valor mais uma vez. Por isso, uma pessoa falando com uma frota Vong muitas vezes tinha que provar seu valor para vários guerreiros e patentes. Isso era considerado um processo cansativo, mas a cada sucesso, o indivíduo ficava mais perto do comandante da frota. Notava-se que esta era uma forma de alertar o comandante da frota dos achados mais dignos que exigiam a atenção de guerreiros.The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion A análise e comunicação militar eram normalmente tratadas pelos coordenadores de guerra yammosk e pelos Táticos de Batalha. The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial Havia diversas unidades militares dentro das forças armadas Vong. Estas incluíam os Soldados Pod que eram lançados no ambiente planetário a partir da órbita, encasulados em conchas de coral Yorik. Havia também os paraquedistas Yuuzhan Vong que caiam de naves na atmosfera de um planeta em paraquedas membranosos. Outra unidade aérea incluía soldados da casta guerreira que eram carregados no ar por grandes criaturas do tamanho de Mynocks, para serem posicionados em vários locais no campo de batalha.The New Jedi Order: Star by Star Havia também guerreiros altamente treinados, conhecidos como caçadores, que foram empregados pelos Vong para ataques furtivos e missões de rastreamento.Emissary of the Void Além disso, havia uma seita de elite da casta Guerreira Vong chamada Nuun que fazia uso do Manto de Nuun para camuflar-se em seus arredores. Perto do fim da guerra, os Shapers Vong também estavam envolvidos na criação de um novo tipo de soldado chamados de Slayers para uso contra seus inimigos. A Inteligência da Nova República observou que nas fases iniciais da guerra os Vong possuíam milhares de naves capitânias que viajavam em flotilhas de até setenta e cinco naves. Entre as suas fileiras estavam naves de guerra que eram equivalentes a Super Destroiers com níveis de potência de fogo que eram equivalentes aos turbolasers e canhões de íon mais pesados.The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial Estratégias Durante guerras, os Yuuzhan Vong envolviam-se em numerosas táticas que eram usadas contra "infiéis" da galáxia. Estas incluíam: * Infiltração '–um estratégia favorável para os Yuuzhan Vong durante estágios iniciais de um invasão, o qual havia a inserção de agentes dentro de planetas inimigos que usava Ooglith masquer para disfarçar suas características. Estes indivíduos pretendiam ser membros de outras espécies, enquanto eles trabalhavam para sabotar com qualquer equipamento assim como interceptar qualquer menssagem que revelaria sua existência dos Yuuzhan Vong. Este foi eficaz em silenciar o posto avançado da Sociedade ExGal em BelkadanVector Prime e impedir um aviso para Artorias sobre uma entrada da frota Vong no posto avançadoStar Wars: Invasion 0, Parte 2'' * '''Coleta de Informação – antes de uma invasão começar, os Yuuzhan Vong começam uma intensa campanha decoleta de informação no qua incluía a captura de vários membros de diferentes espécies que eram usadas para testar para melhor entende-los. Depois, durante a parte do começo da invasão, uma campanha de coleta de informação era feita para obter mais informação sobre seus inimigos. Isto levou à captura do mundo da literatura Obroa-skai onde as informações eram transferidas em villip para cada caso.The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial Em mais uma base sinistra, os comandantes das tropas da invasão solicitaram uma coleta de informação para descobrir a fraqueza das espécies nativas e aprender quanta pressão é necessária antes de eles fiquem "quebrados".Star Wars: Invasion 0, Part 2 * Rastreamento – eles também faziam uso das minas Dovin basal para gravar assinaturas gravitacionais de naves aliadas e inimigas para propósitos de segurança e de rastrear ameaças potenciais. Com isto, eles tinham o histórico das populações e tripulação localizadas que eram aceitados como refúgios, bases, cidades, etc e tambémm tinham alguns mundos no seu histórico fazendo com que estes fiquem a mercê dos Vong.The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey * Programa de desabilitação de longo alcance – criado pelo Executor Nom Anor, este program envolvia missão de infiltração e subversão de vários sistemas solares para convencer o povo e começar alguns conflitos internos, enfraquecendo o inimigo, deixando uma melhor oportunidade de conquista para a Casta de Guerreiros. Com o tempo, percebeu-se que esta tática começou a falhar devido a intervenção da Aliança Galáctica.The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee Além disso, no começo da Guerra, os Yuuzhan Vong tentaram fazer com que a Nova República e seus cidadãos ficassem contra os Jedi dizendo que sua invasão iria parar em Duro se os governos da galáxia entregassem os Jedi como prisioneiros para os Vong.The New Jedi Order: Balance Point * Interdição – criada pelo Mestre Bélico Tsavong Lah, esta tática envolvia o lançamento de minas de interdição "dovin basal" nas principais rotas espacias para danificar os movimentos do inimigo quando um monitor detectava suas leituras de gravitacionais.The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey * Progamas sagrados – secretamente orquestrados pelo Senhor Supremo Shimrra, este projeto envolvia "Shapers" que tinham o objetivo de lançar novas tecnologias orgânicas em segredo para usar contra o inimigo e também tentavam fazer uma lavagem cerebral em um Jedi prisioneiro para ele se tornar um guerreiro Yuuzhan VongThe New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth e também criavam armas anti-Jedi.Emissary of the Void * Aquisição de recursos – o Império Yuuzhan Vong tentou várias vezes aumentar seus recursos como reforço enquanto eles invadiam a galáxia; isto incluía o estabelecimento de um ShipwombThe New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse, que criava grandes biots como os dovin basalThe New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial, o semeanto dos planetas com bio-organismos para extrações futuras eram feitas no Espaço Hutt, neste mesmo local também era feita a captura de escravos.The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant * Ruptura nas comunicações – perto do fim da Guerra, este plano consistia em lançar os novos equipamentos chamados de Mabugat kan, no qual iria rastrear e destruir as estações HoloNet, na tentativa de desfazer a habilidade inimiga para comandar suas tropasi.The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy No entanto, isto resultou na substituição da HoloNet por estações de transceptores móveis e preveniu os Yuuzhan Vong de monitorar suas comunicações.The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force Táticas Além disso, os Yuuzhan Vong fizeram uso de várias táticas de especialista para derrotar os inimigos. Destas, incluía a tática devastação do Núcleo Yo'gand's, no qual consistia em largar uma lua num planeta.Vector Prime As naves de defesas dos Yuuzhan Vong também eram encontradas nos seus postos e subitamente apareciam a qualquer nave que por ali passasse. Depois da derrota do Mestre Bélico Tsavong Lah nas mãos de Jacen Solo, os Yuuzhan Vong começaram um programa para sacrificar os Jedis para satisfazer as vontades de seus deuses. Estes sacrifícios ficaram conhecidos como Prejeto Solo e foi uma tentativa dos Vong para capturar Jacen Solo junto de sua irmã gêmea Jaina Solo para fazê-los lutar um contra o outro.The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey O grupo de colaboradores conhecido como Brigada da Paz foi usada pelo império para trazer os governos planetários como aliados, dar relatórios e servir de escoltas pelas suas linhas de suprimento. Eles também usaram os Cavaleiros Vermelhos da Vida como outro elemento extra de suporta para as suas forças. Relações Externas Quando estava ocorrendo a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, seu império teve muitas relações tensa com seus vizinhos pelo fato de estarem levando uma guerra para limpar os "infiéis" da galáxia. Eles acreditavam que a galáxia ou a terra prometida era deles por direito, e que eles possuíam todo o espaço conhecido. No fim, eles tentaram ensinar os nativos os estilos de vida Yuuzhan Vong e seus deuses. Eles também notaram a vasta diversidade de espécimes na Terra Prometida, no qual eles mesmos tinham destruído sua terra natal, muito tempo atrás, mesmo isso sendo caro e mesmo vendo a destruição de inúmeros planetas e luas. Durante a invasão, eles procuraram destruir aquilo que eles precisavam para atingir seus objetivos. ''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial Eles também dispachavam espiões usando Ooglith masquer, permitindo que eles se infiltrassem na sociedade galáctica para que eles podessem destruir ela por dentro. Em, pelo menos, uma operação, a Seita da Decpecção foi usada para lançar uma arma biológica contra os "Jeedai". Apesar de eles fazerem uso de suas próprias frotas e legiões, o império também usou alguns grupos de colaboradores para ajudar eles. Um destes grupos era a Brigada da Paz, porém eles foram descartados pelos Vongs logo após sua ascensão ao poder. Território O território dos Yuuzhan Vong consistia em planetas que foram conquistados durante batalhas antes da grandiosa e surpreendente conquista de Coruscant. As conquistas esticaram seu império do Vector Prime para Orla Exterior e por último, para os confins dos Mundos dos Núcleos. Durante os últimos momentos da guera, os Yuuzhan Vong também faziam incursões nas Regiões Desconhecidas. Durante a primeira invasão, os Yuuzhan Vong fizeram uso da parte central da Ramificação Tingel como uma forma de movimentar suas tropas direto para os Mundos do Núcleo.The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial Nos últimos momentos da Guerra, o Império Yuuzhan Vong começou a sofrer os mesmos problemas de seu predecessor, a Nova República, e seu sucessor, a Aliança Galáctica. Este problema era o fato que eles governam um vasto território e era difícil proteger todos eles adequadamente.Emissary of the Void Planetas sob seu domínio thumb|right|200px|O planeta [[Legends:Artorias|Artorias foi transformado pelos Yuuzhan Vong.]] *AargonarThe Essential Atlas *Abhean *Aefao *Agamar *Akuria II *Allanteen Six *Alsakan *Alliga *Altyr V *Ando *Anobis *Anteevy *Argazda *Aridus *Arkania *ArtoriasInvasion: Refugees 1 *Axxila *Bandomeer *Bastion *Belderone *Bestine IV *Belkadan *Bilbringi *Bimmiel *Bimmisaari *Birgis *Boonta *Borao *Borleias *Botajef *Brentaal IV *Brigia *Byss *Caluula *Carratos *Cassander *Castell *Celanon *Celegia *Centares *Centax-1 *Centax-2 *Centax-3 *Charros IV *Ciutric *Colla IV *Commenor *Corsin *Corulag *Coruscant *Dantooine *Dathomir *Dellalt *Destrillion *Dibrook *Djurmo *Dorin *Drackmar *Druckenwell *Dubrillion *Duro *Edusa *Er'Kit *Exodeen *Falleen *Felucia *Firrerre *Fondor *Garqi *Generis *Gyndine *Helska IV *Horuz system *Estação Hosk *Espaço Hutt *Improcco *Ithor *Jomark *Jumus *Junction V *Kalarba *Klatooine *Sistema Kol Huro *Kroctar *Kuat *Kubindi *Leritor *Lorrd *Lowick *Lucazec *Malastare *Mantessa *Maridun *Mimban *Morishim *Muunilinst *Muscave *Mygeeto *Myrkr *Nal Hutta **Nar Shaddaa *New Cov *New Holgha *New Plympto *Nexus Ortai *N'zoth *Ord Biniir *Ord Canfre *Ord Cantrell *Ord Janon *Ord Mantell *Ord Sedra *Ord Trasi *Orinda *Palanhi *Pedd 4 *Ralltiir *Reecee *Rhommamool *Riflor *Rodia *Ruusan *Rychel *Saleucami *Seline *Selvaris *Sernpidal *Sriluur *Tandun III *Tangrene *The Wheel *Tholatin *Thustra *Togoria *Tynna *Vandyne *Velmor *Velusia *Vinsoth *Vodran *Vorzyd V *Vjun *Vonak *Vortex *Wayland *Yabol Opa *Yag'Dhul *Yavin Prime **Yavin 4 **Yavin 8 **Yavin 13 *Ylesia (concedida para a Brigada da Paz) *Yuuzhan'tar (Coruscant) Aparições *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Revelations'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' }} Fontes *''The Essential Atlas'' Notas e Referências Categoria:Organizações escravistas Categoria:Império Yuuzhan Vong Categoria:Governos